Still Friends?
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Do Pan and Hook still have the bond they once shared?


**Another story by guestsurprise. Enjoy!**

* * *

Peter and Captain Hook were enemies now. Hook had now become a greedy pirate king and Peter was the guardian of the fairies and the island. Now they were face to face in another battle.

"You needed to join me when you got the chance," Hook hissed.

"I thought I could trust you," Peter muttered angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do! You know that Blackbeard was horrible and a bloodthirsty killer! Yet you want to be a pirate like him!"

"You don't understand the power of the fairies!"

"Yes I do! I know that they are guardians of this island and it's my duty to protect them! You were supposed to help me!"

"I am helping you!"

"No you're not! I never knew my dad and I lost my mom and now I lost my best friend!" Peter yelled angrily, tears now streaming down his face. For a split moment, Hook felt a twinge of guilt.

"Pan, listen…"

"I'm done listening! I can do all of this myself!" Peter said angrily as he used his knife to cut the binds that held him. He was still bleeding from his leg from the fight they had less than four minutes ago!

"Peter stop!" Hook said, trying to grab him.

"Get away from me!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"No you're not! No one cares about what happens to me!" Peter said angrily as he tried to fly out the window.

"Oh no, you're not getting away this time kid." James said angrily as he literally pounced on Peter and hugged him tight to his chest. Peter began to squirm and yell in terror, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Hold still!" James growled, tightening his grip.

"Help! Someone help me! Tiger lily!" Peter squeaked out.

"I said stop moving!" James said, now hugging him tighter. "And stop yelling! You sound like a dying boar!"

"Let go of…me," Peter whispered out, now losing unconsciousness. James squeezed him into submission.

Two hours later….

Peter felt something wet gently touching his feet and legs. He slowly opened his eyes and saw James beside him and he was washing Peter's legs in a lake. This was the same magic lake where they saw the mermaids.

"Finally awake fly boy?" James asked. Peter angrily tried to pull his legs from his grip, but James tightened his grip. "Ah ah ah. Not so fast."

"Just back off; why are you helping me? Just let me go!" He hissed.

"Just be quiet and let me help you! You need to calm down." James responded, now pulling him gently by his legs into the water.

"HEY! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Peter mumbled, now temporarily going under water.

"Sorry, gotta wash the rest of your wounds fly boy." James chuckled as he dove under the water after Peter. Peter quickly surfaced and felt strong fingers latch onto his sides!

"AH! H-HELP! Whahahat?!" Peter gasped, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Fly boy, I'm just tryin' ta clean ya wounds. Why are ya laughin?" James laughed as he surfaced, affectively holding Peter and tickling him.

"S-Stop it!"

"Why?"

"BE-Because you're tryin' to kill me!" Peter laughed out, trying to swim away. James smiled gently and swam after him, grabbing his legs and pulling him back to him.

"Now stop it kid. I'm not trying to kill you. I just want you to join us." James said, now digging his fingers into Peter's neck.

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA STOP IT!"

"Not so fast fly boy." James grinned a fanged smile and cornered Peter against a rock.

"Stop it! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH DAD STOP!"

James froze at those words and so did Peter. Peter bit his bottom lip in embarrassment and then he tried to climb out of the lake. But James pinned him between his chest and the rock.

"Hold it kid! We need ta talk!"

"Look I'm sorry I called you dad. It was an accident."

"That's not it kid. We can't keep fighting like this."

Peter sadly looked away, but he gasped as James gently touched his shoulders.

"Don't be scared kid. Can we at least talk?"

"About what?"

"About us being on talkable terms and not killin' each other."

Peter gave him a small smile and then when James turned to get something, Peter pounced on his back!

"HEY! Kid!" James growled as he was dunked under the water.

"Payback James." Peter chuckled, but he began laughing as the pirate king began chasing him around the lake. Maybe their friendship wasn't dead after all.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: This movie is based on the new Peter Pan movie called Pan. I do hope you all enjoy it!**


End file.
